


Drifting Off Together

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [10]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Clark and Bruce spend the day together at the pool. (It's a private pool. In private.)





	

Bruce relaxed back into the lounge chair with a sigh, fingers curling around the cool glass in his hand as he watched Clark swim lazy laps in their private pool.

The view was fantastic, not just because of the very nice Kryptonian ass facing him, but because their veranda opened up on an unobstructed panorama of golden sand and swirling ocean, glistening in the evening sun. Closing his eyes, Bruce focused on the swish of palm fronds in the gentle breeze, letting the sound mix with the steady lapping of the sea. Clark was an occasional splash, a deep breath between dives.

The constant murmur was a blessing. Bruce was so used to the city, the relentless background hum of thousands of living people, that silence was deafening. As strange as it seemed, he needed something to tune out to concentrate properly, not that he needed to on vacation, but it was still nice, still... comforting.

He quirked up a smile at the sound of bare feet padding across concrete, eyes still closed as Clark toweled off, just the rustle of fabric on skin enough to paint a picture for Bruce. 

He felt the heavy dip as Clark sat next to him, a strong palm dragging up the line of bare chest his open shirt revealed. 

"Mmmm... your hand is a bit chilly."

Clark chuckled, leaning in to murmur against his ear, "Did you want to help warm it up for me?"

Cracking an eye open, Bruce tilted his head to look at him, "What would I get out of it?"

He could see the laughter in Clark's eyes even though his lips were thoughtfully pulled to the side. His moist, soft lips.

"Well, I could give you a back massage."

Sighing, Bruce sat up, draining his glass and setting it down with mock resignation, "I suppose I could help you then."

Clark couldn't help but laugh as he followed Bruce inside, hands landing on the man's hips to pull him close so he could mouth along his shoulder.

"You know, this makes it very hard to walk," Bruce grumbled, leaning back against Clark's chest anyways.

"Mmm, then we just won't walk."

Rolling his eyes as the grip on his hips shifted, Bruce smiled bemusedly, watching the floor drift below them while Clark continued sucking bruises into his neck. He felt a particularly deep satisfaction when he realized the marks from that morning were probably still visible.

They landed on the bed softly, Bruce burying his face into a clean pillow with a content mumble, Clark setting back on his haunches to straddle his ass.

"Would you hand me the lotion, pretty please?"

Bruce didn't even look, just threw his arm out to where he knew he'd tossed the bottle earlier, offering it to Clark before crossing his arms under his pillow.

There was a click and then slick hands were sliding up his back, kneading circles into the already slack muscles. The benefits of dating Superman were pretty extensive, Bruce would wholeheartedly admit to that. Really fantastic back rubs weren't the best of it, not even close, but they were definitely on the list.

Clark didn't stay in any one spot for too long, mostly because he could tell Bruce was plenty relaxed already, but he did make time for the occasional kiss and lick. It was a bit difficult to resist the man bared before him. Heck, The Gotham Times said he was the sexiest man in the city. Who was he to say no to that?

Bruce sucked in a deep breath as Clark moved down to his thighs, brushing up against his ass momentarily. Humming slightly, the man slid his legs apart, pulling a pleased groan from the Kryptonian above him. He could feel the smile in the kiss laid on his shoulder as well as the rest peppered down his back, snorting at the one laid on his ass.

Clark had always been pretty easy to distract.

"What happened to that massage?"

The hands started moving again, slipping between his legs to work on his upper thighs, moving up gradually. Bruce started slightly when two fingers pressed just behind his balls, dragging heavily up to rim his hole before rubbing back down. He let out a moan, deep in his throat, as it continued, starting to pant when Clark pushed his legs farther apart.

"Clark..."

Removing his other hand from rubbing circles into Bruce's hip, Clark pressed two slick fingers against his entrance.

"Ready?"

A muffled, "God, yes", floated up from the pillow and he grinned, pushing in with ease, drawing a groan from Bruce's lips. Clark kept the rhythm slow, easy, as he continued rubbing between his legs, listening to the deep, shuddering breaths the man was trying to maintain.

He was loose enough in minutes but Clark really didn't have the heart to stop as a shiver ran up his lover's spine, little twitches and moans encouraging him. The rays of the setting sun were gorgeous playing across his skin, highlighting every arc and ripple he was displaying. He'd seriously have to consider having sex outside since this place was so remote. Maybe he could convince Bruce to join him in the pool-

"Kal... Kal, fuck me already."

Dropping his head, Clark groaned, twisting his fingers while he fumbled for the bottle of lotion. Bruce's gasp was cut short by the cock slowly thrusting into him. Bottoming out to the stilted moan of the man beneath him, Clark let his head fall back, reveling in the heat before refocusing, drinking in the fantastic sight before him.

Bruce splayed out across supple, white sheets, arms taut under the pillow, twitches running under his skin every time Clark brushed his prostate. Bruce trying to spread his legs just that little bit wider, arching up to meet each thrust. Bruce stretched deliciously around him.

"Bruce..."

He could feel the tension in him as he leaned over, nipping at any and all the skin he could reach, soothing the marks with his tongue. Bruce contracted around him and Clark breathed in shakily, the coil in his stomach clenching up.

"Oh, oh... Bruce."

Panting, he slipped his hand under the man, firmly grasping his cock, twisting for a better grip as he began to stroke him.

"Kal!"

"Yeah, c-come on, Bruce. I'm going over."

He tried to keep the pace slow, but his sporadic shudders were making that all but impossible and the way Bruce was practically rolling his inside should be impossible and-

Bruce came with a groan, spasming around Clark, ripping a stuttered gasp from the Kryptonian who dropped his chin to his chest, eyes closed and brows knit. Immersed in his hazy afterglow, all Bruce could feel was Clark stilling, then collapsing down beside him.

The next time Clark was able to glance out the window, he could see stars, the cool ocean breeze drifting through the room. Bruce wriggled closer, sighing as Clark drew the blanket over them, pulling a soft smile from his lover.

"Love you."

The whispered reply was soft and quiet, but Clark could still hear it, still grinned at it as he curled up around his Bruce, tucking his head against his chest as they drifted off together.  



End file.
